Noche de sangre y palabras
by mutemuia
Summary: Dos princesas, dos reinos rivales, una guerra en ciernes. Dos tonos de rojo para la venganza, el dolor y la pérdida [Fic ganador del Primer Puesto en el "Festival de Yona" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"] [La imagen no me pertenece] [Trigger warning].


_**AVISO:**_ _Esta historia puede herir algunas sensibilidades [Trigger warning]._

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei. Este fic participa en el "Festival de Yona" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".

 _Fic inspirado en el RETO 4 propuesto por loveangel7._

 _ **Línea temporal:** a partir del __nº 139._

* * *

 **NOCHE DE SANGRE Y PALABRAS**

—Solo he ganado algo de tiempo —le dijo Yona, cuando por fin le concedieron audiencia con la princesa Kouren.

—Así que Soo-Won no retirará su ejército —Tampoco es que Kouren esperara (ni deseara) que Yona hubiera tenido éxito en su misión.

—No si tú no retiras al tuyo de la frontera.

—Eso no va a pasar —afirmó Kouren. Luego se adelantó para clavar sus ojos en Yona—. ¿De verdad creías que tú, solo tú y tus buenas intenciones, podrías impedir esta guerra?

—Tengo fe —dijo ella, alzando confiada el mentón.

—Te envidio —dijo Kouren, dándole la espalda para encender el candil—. La mía la mataron mucho tiempo atrás.

Y la noche vencía al día, llenándolo todo de sombras.

* * *

—No te entiendo, princesa Yona… —Kouren ladeaba la cabeza y líneas de incomprensión se dibujaban en su frente—. La verdad es que no te entiendo… —Exhaló un suspiro y echó a andar por la habitación—. Eres la hija del rey Il. Su heredera. El trono debería ser tuyo. Te corresponde por derecho —concluyó, deteniéndose frente a ella—. Cualquier otra estaría clamando venganza y procurando la destrucción y muerte de aquel que se lo robó todo…

—No te confundas… Lo he hecho —Yona bajó la voz, su mano se aferró a la tela de su falda, y sus dedos la apretaban con fuerza—. He blandido el puñal para acabar con su vida y no he sido capaz… Quise matarlo, tanto y tanto… —Kouren adelanta el torso hacia ella, haciendo esfuerzos para escucharla, y justo cuando creía que tendría que pedirle que alzara la voz, Yona la encara y Kouren da un paso atrás, sorprendida por la tristeza infinita que ve en sus ojos—. Pero al final, solo oía la voz de mi padre en mi cabeza…

—Eres débil…

* * *

—Quiero evitar esta guerra —protestó Yona, la espalda recta, el mentón alzado, la determinación en su voz y en sus ojos: la postura de una reina.

—No puedes hacer nada contra eso —Kouren sacudió la cabeza, queriendo hacerle entender lo inevitable—. Habrá guerra.

—Yo también sé de odios, princesa… —argumentó Yona, algo molesta por ser considerada débil e inútil. Hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser la tonta de palacio—. Le odié precisamente porque le amé tanto…

—Pues únete a mí y véngate —le propuso Kouren, con una sonrisa maliciosa formándose en la comisura de sus labios—. Me vendrían bien tus dragones.

Yona decidió ignorar sus palabras con el corazón lleno de aprensión. Esta mujer… Suspiró un tanto frustrada. Kouren solo entendía de odios y venganzas.

—También aprendí de mi padre que los odios envenenan el alma —replicó Yona, negándose a darse por vencida—, sé que nublan la razón.

—El odio te mantiene en pie —contrarrestó Kouren, con la voz un poco más alta de lo que realmente pretendía—, la venganza te da un objetivo.

—La venganza no nos devuelve a nuestros muertos —A Yona le pareció que su padre le susurraba las palabras al oído—. Tampoco el odio…

—Odiar, ¿tú? ¿Qué sabrás tú de odios?

* * *

—La sangre debe limpiarse con sangre —añadió Kouren, con un gesto un tanto rudo y irritado de la mano que convirtió sus palabras en definitivas, en una verdad categórica y universal—. Así debe ser.

—Eso no es retribución —protestó Yona, sin dejarse amedrentar por la mirada hosca y molesta de Kouren—. Solo es muerte y soledad. No es vida.

—Sangre por sangre, princesa —replicó Kouren—. Siempre ha sido así.

—La sangre no es el camino, princ- —dice Yona, pero le interrumpe Kouren.

—Pero no la has derramado. No puedes entenderme si no lo has hecho —Yona calla, porque sus palabras murieron en cuanto vio cómo se hundían sus hombros, como si estuvieran cansados de soportar la carga que llevaban. Como si hubiera tenido esta conversación antes… Pero esa sensación es breve, la princesa de Xing sacude los hombros y echa a andar de nuevo, rodea la mesa y toma asiento. La luz del candil arranca destellos de amargura de sus ojos. Con algo de su recuperada dignidad real, invita a Yona a sentarse frente a ella—. Cuando ves que sus ojos dejan de brillar, cuando ves que ha muerto bajo la hoja de tu espada, hay un instante de paz. Tus fantasmas por fin callan y se hace el silencio, y solo estás tú y el rojo. La sangre te concede un instante de sosiego, sublime y perfecto. Las cadenas que te oprimen el pecho y te roban el sueño se vuelven más ligeras. El rojo te libera.

—Lo he hecho —Kouren alzó el rostro, ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño en una pregunta nunca formulada—. La primera muerte no se olvida —Los ojos de Yona se enturbian, perdidos en aquella noche de sangre y fuego en Awa, hace casi una eternidad—. Sé que lo hice por salvar a mi amigo, y robé una vida, una vida horrible, un ser infame… Pero no me corresponde a mí convertirme en el dios que juzga y ejecuta —Yona apoya los brazos en la mesa y adelanta el torso—. El rojo te esclaviza, princesa —añade con suavidad. Kouren no puede evitar estremecerse. _Tan dulce, tan ingenua_ …—. Te convierte en una herramienta para extenderse, para propagarse sin fin. Porque si la sangre venga a la sangre, esa sangre será vengada por otra, y esta, a su vez, por otra, y por otra… Es un ciclo interminable de destrucción y de odio.

—Lo que esclaviza es el miedo —le refuta Kouren, dando una palmada brusca sobre el tablero de la mesa, que a Yona le hizo dar un respingo—. Yo crecí alimentando en mi pecho la ira contra Kouka, contra la tribu del Cielo… La cuidaba, la mimaba, la atesoraba y nunca la olvidaba, repitiéndome una y otra vez, 'Yo te vengaré, amigo mío' —Kouren clava en los de Yona sus claros ojos, velados de resentimiento—. Crecí odiándote, princesa, solo porque llevabas la sangre del monstruo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía rodar sus cabezas… Veía sus ojos muertos, llenos de espanto, y las bocas abiertas en un grito mudo de terror —Yona se lleva horrorizada la mano al pecho, justo sobre el corazón—. Y su risa… Su risa era horrible… Aún hoy, puedo escucharla resonar en mi cabeza… Y siento cómo el frío me paraliza. Es miedo, lo sé… La risa enloquecida de tu tío me ha acosado toda la vida —Hay hielo en los ojos de Kouren—. Solo el rojo te libera…

—Princesa, yo… —trata de decir Yona.

—Necesito el rojo —le interrumpe ella—. Necesito venganza.

La sombra de Yona en la pared pareció temblar.

* * *

—¿Quieres matarlo? —preguntó Yona—. ¿A Soo-Won?

—Tengo —precisó ella—. _Tengo_ que matarlo…

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar—. Tu venganza no es con él. Él no es su padre.

—¿No lo es? ¿Realmente no lo es? —Kouren rió y a Yona se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca—. ¿Tengo que recordarte que mató a tu padre? ¿Y que tú lo presenciaste?

—No, no tienes que hacerlo —contestó ella—. Nunca lo olvido, sé muy bien quién es Soo-Won… Pero él… —Yona suspiró—. No te entiendo, princesa Kouren, ¿por qué él? Sí, entiendo las hostilidades, el resentimiento entre ambos países por lo que pasó hace casi veinte años, pero ¿por qué propiciar el conflicto bélico? ¿Por qué arrastras contigo a un país entero?

—Porque él lleva la sangre de su padre —contestó.

—Pero no es él —le rebatió Yona—. Vuestro amigo no murió por su mano.

—Pero lleva la sangre de quien lo hizo —le explicó Kouren.

—Yo también la llevo… —dijo Yona, tratando de seguir esa lógica retorcida suya.

Kouren cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho antes de contestarle.

—Y por eso te odio…

* * *

—Por supuesto que me odias —reconoció Yona, dando nombre por fin a esa animadversión que sentía provenir de ella y que le asaltaba en oleadas—. Llevo la sangre del monstruo…

—La llevas… —le confirmó—. Y siento gritar la mía cada vez que estoy cerca de ti…

Yona no respondió y agradeció el silencio, aunque tenso, entre ellas. La luz de los candiles hacía bailar las sombras y deformaba el rostro de Kouren, convirtiéndola en un monstruo grotesco y horrible. Con un suspiro, se preguntó si Kouren veía lo mismo en su rostro cuando la miraba a ella.

 _Llevo la sangre del monstruo…_

—Si te sientes así…, si necesitas sangre por sangre —dijo Yona, quebrando la inquieta quietud de la habitación—, por la sangre de Yu-Hon, ¿tu venganza se vería satisfecha con la mía?

—Princesa Yona… —La silla de Kouren chirrió en el suelo de piedra cuando ella se echó hacia atrás, alejándose de la mesa. No estaba segura de si había entendido lo que había creído entender.

—Repito, señora —Yona tenía las manos en regazo, ocultas bajo la mesa y apretadas con fuerza, clavándose las uñas, mientras rezaba por que la voz y la determinación no le fallaran—, ¿mi sangre te concedería la satisfacción de la venganza?

—¿Pero qué dices? —La silla de Kouren cayó violentamente contra el suelo. Se había puesto de pie y la miraba con ojos escandalizados.

—Si mi sangre tiñe tus pies, ¿cesarás el conflicto contra Kouka? —preguntó, manteniendo la voz firme. Como si fuera otra la que hablaba y no ella.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —Kouren seguía mirándola con ojos desorbitados.

—Retirarás tus tropas y pondrás en libertad a mis amigos —demandó Yona, estableciendo los términos de su propuesta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó una vez más—. ¿Por qué haces esto por el hombre que mató a tu padre?

Yona se encogió de hombros y respondió con honesta sencillez:

—Él es mejor rey que yo.

—¡Eso no lo sabes! —Kouren golpeó el tablero de la mesa con las dos manos. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? ¿No es lo que quería?

—No necesito llevar la corona para saberlo. Lo veo… —Yona exhaló un suspiro resignado—. Y tristemente, Soo-Won es lo mejor para el reino. Mejor que yo… Amo a mis gentes, no lo dudes —añadió—, y quiero protegerlos de todo daño. Y si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para procurarles un bien, que así sea…

—No puedes estar hablando en serio… —protestó Kouren.

—Si mi sangre impide una guerra… —declaró Yona.

—No impedirá nada. Soo-Won nos invadirá —argumentó Kouren—. Quiere restaurar las glorias de su padre.

—Soo-Won tiene sus propios sueños de grandeza —convino Yona—, pero es un hombre práctico. Responde a las amenazas directas pero no le interesa ni le conviene mantener otro frente abierto al otro lado del país —le explicó—. Por eso debes hacerlo en público. Cuanta más gente, mejor. Que se sepa que no quieres la guerra.

—Pero sí la quiero —le refutó.

—Lo que quieres es venganza —argumentó Yona—. Te ofrezco cumplirla en mí.

—No te atreverás —dijo Kouren, poniendo en duda las palabras de Yona—. No serás capaz.

—Sangre por sangre, dijiste —sus manos siguen bajo la mesa, pequeñas medias lunas rojas en sus palmas—. Te brindo la sangre del monstruo.

—Morirás por nada —le espetó la princesa de Xing.

—Moriré por la paz —afirmó Yona.

—No servirá de nada —le repitió Kouren—. Tu rey nos invadirá.

—No lo hará —declaró Yona, con más confianza de la que sentía—. Si retiras el ejército de la frontera, él también lo hará.

—Eso es un salto de fe.

—La fe es lo único que me queda.

—Y tu vida… —añadió Kouren.

—Mi vida ya es tuya.

Y con esas palabras, el silencio volvió a sentarse junto a ellas. Kouren daba vueltas inquietas de un lado a otro de la habitación, mientras Yona miraba danzar la llama del candil.

—Júralo —le conminó Yona, cuando por fin Kouren detuvo sus pasos—. Prométeme que respetarás el pacto…

Kouren la mira, pero esta vez la mira como si _realmente_ la viera por primera vez. ¿Quién es esta muchacha? ¿Cómo alguien que lleva la sangre del monstruo ofrece su vida así? Por otros que no la han conocido ni la han visto. Y que jamás lo harán.

 _¿Quién eres, Yona de la tribu del Cielo?_

Lentamente, Kouren asintió. No habló. No podía.

Yona repitió el gesto, con más vigor y determinación de la que sentía. O quizás sí que la sentía. Porque su muerte salvaría a Kouka y a Xing… _Tenía que salvarlos…_ Cerró los ojos un momento, vació el pecho, y luego habló.

—Bien… Está decidido, pues... —añadió, poniéndose de pie—. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que hablar con mis amigos y convencerles de que no te maten por esto.

* * *

El cadalso se empezó a construir con las primeras luces del alba. No sería más que un entarimado alto y muy sencillo, destinado a ofrecer buena visión del 'espectáculo'. Se trajeron los tablones, largos maderos de pino nuevo sin desbastar, que llenaron el aire con su olor a bosque y resina. Pero lo peor era el ruido. Martillazo tras martillazo, golpe tras golpe rebotando en las paredes, extendiéndose por los pasillos, colándose por entre los maderos de las puertas, le recordaban a Yona que su tiempo en esta tierra se agotaba.

Kouren cumplió su palabra. La noche antes, en cuanto salió de aquella habitación, Hak, Yoon y los demás se reunieron con ella. Pero las risas y la felicidad del reencuentro duraron bien poco.

Les contó su acuerdo con Kouren.

Sus gritos de indignación, sus protestas escandalizadas, su espanto y su miedo, se mezclaban en una aterrorizada cacofonía a la que Yona tuvo cerrar los ojos y taparse los oídos. Ella quería mantenerse fuerte, pero no podía hacerlo cuando veía en sus ojos tanto amor y tanta tristeza.

Cuando por fin le dejaron volver a hablar, les hizo prometer —prometer no, jurar— que respetarían su decisión y que no tomarían represalias ni contra Kouren ni las gentes de Xing. Porque este pacto era por la paz… Que seguirían luchando a su manera por protegerla, que así tocarían a más comida, porque les faltaría un hambriento en el grupo. Ninguno quiso reírse de su lamentable chiste. Kija lloraba ya sin disimulo, los demás… Bueno, los demás hacían lo que podían por no derrumbarse frente a ella.

Ya habría tiempo de hacerlo _después_.

Hak, tenso como la cuerda de un arco, la miraba con los ojos oscurecidos, llenos de tormenta, sin apartarlos de ella, como si quisiera registrar cada pequeño gesto, cada detalle, o quizás —y esto era lo más probable— temiera que en cuanto apartara la mirada, ella desaparecería. Y su silencio, el silencio de Hak, con los labios apretados, era un grito que hacía sangrar a su corazón.

Pasaron la noche juntos, en la misma habitación, pero no durmieron, porque ¿cómo iban a dormir cuando Yona se les iba? Hablaron, rieron, lloraron… Contaron y recordaron mil historias de su tiempo juntos, dejándose abrazar por la nostalgia porque la nostalgia era mil veces preferible a la herida abierta en el pecho. Y luego volvieron a llorar.

Cerca del mediodía, un soldado tocó a la puerta y les anunció que el momento había llegado y que se requería la presencia de Su Alteza.

Sin darse cuenta, todos formaron un círculo defensivo en torno a Yona, pero ella, con suavidad, y cada caricia suya era una despedida, fue abriéndose paso entre ellos.

Hak golpeó el suelo con la contera de su quandao, haciendo que todas las cabezas se giraran a mirarlo, cuadrándose ante el soldado:

—Voy con ella.

 _Siempre._

Atrás, a solas, Yoon y los dragones lloraban con el alma partida en pedazos.

* * *

Afuera, ya no llueve y brilla el sol como un insulto, como una burla, para lo que está por venir, y el murmullo, creciente como la marea, como agua contra las rocas, de la gente que aguarda expectante.

Yona no puede apartar los ojos de Hak, y él… Él tampoco.

—Sin venganzas, Hak _—_ le exige ella, recordándole su juramento.

—Quieres que viva sin ti —La voz preñada de desesperanza de Hak le oprime a Yona el corazón. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero ella se niega a dejarlas salir. Yona alza la mano, y la posa en su mejilla, como una caricia suave, ligera, como el toque de una mariposa de vida efímera. Hak cierra los ojos y pone su mano en la suya, demorando el momento del adiós.

—Prométemelo —le dice ella, y da un paso atrás.

—No te dejaré —protesta él, tirando de ella y aferrándola contra su pecho—. Dejaré inconscientes a los guardias, te secuestraré si es necesario.

—No —Yona se relaja entre sus brazos y respira contra su boca—. No lo harás.

—No te lo permitiré —insiste él—. Iremos a la guerra. ¡Demonios! —exclama, la voz herida, llena de pesares—, todos quieren ir a la guerra, los de Xing, los de Kouka…

Pero ella calla y tan solo lo mira, con los ojos llenos de transparente amor, de infinita tristeza. Y sus ojos le hablan a Hak de los besos que nunca se darán, de los te quiero que no existirán… De la vida que nunca tendrán…

—No puedes hacerme eso, Yona —La voz de Hak se quiebra, y se rompe porque él está roto. Está roto sin Yona—. No, por favor…

Ella alza las manos y acuna sus mejillas, sintiéndolo estremecerse bajo sus manos. Se pone de puntillas y cierra los ojos antes de besarlo.

Un beso. Un beso que sabe a sal y a despedida.

El último beso.

* * *

El sol la deslumbra cuando sale de la estancia donde la hicieron esperar, flanqueada por dos soldados, y se lleva la mano a los ojos. La alta figura de Kouren ya la aguarda, en pie sobre el cadalso. Con el sabor de Hak aún en los labios, Yona inspira para cobrar valor y dar un paso adelante. _Es por la paz…_ , se dice. Y luego otro, y otro…

Kouren la observa en silencio subir los escalones. Mantiene la espalda recta, pero sus labios apretados delatan el esfuerzo que imprime a cada paso. E incluso así, avanza, la muchacha avanza… Algo revolotea en su pecho, pero el rojo que hay en ella lo ahoga, lo somete, exultante porque está a punto de ser liberado. El odio de Kouren se agita en sus venas, feliz y lleno de júbilo, por más que su razón (casi sin voz) es incapaz de ver a Yu-Hon en esta muchacha.

Yona llega por fin a su lado y se encara a la multitud congregada. Gentes de Xing y gentes de Kouka, miembros de la tribu del Viento a los que se les ha permitido la asistencia al 'evento'. Yona reza para que los espías de Soo-Won estén allí, entre ese mar de rostros que aguarda su momento último. Necesita que Soo-Won lo sepa y que honre, o al menos entienda, sus intenciones y actúe en consecuencia. _Debe hacerlo,_ porque si no, su sacrificio no habrá servido de nada. Con un salto en el pecho, Yona advierte las figuras familiares, el arcoíris de su corazón, entre ese mar de rostros.

 _No. No veáis esto…_

—Pueblo de Xing —dice Kouren, alzando la voz, y en la explanada se hace el silencio—. Hoy Kouka por fin le hace justicia a nuestro país. Hoy por fin vengaremos la ofensa y las muertes de los nuestros. Pero no es el hijo del monstruo, el rey de Kouka, no, quien viene hoy ante vosotros, sino Yona, la hija del rey bajo el que doblamos la rodilla, aquella que se ofrece voluntariamente al sacrificio —un susurro le hace eco, repitiendo la ominosa palabra—. ¡Sí, sacrificio! Su sangre, que ella brinda a Xing por propia voluntad, lavará la de nuestros muertos. Ella habla de amor, habla de perdón. Ella no lo llama sacrificio. Ella llama a esto amor, un acto de paz. Pero yo lo llamo justicia. ¡Retribución! ¡Venganza! —mil bocas corean sus gritos. Kouren se recrea en sus voces, complacida, pero luego les hace gestos para que guarden silencio, y poco a poco, la turba calla—. ¿Queréis guerra o venganza?

—¡VENGANZA! —clamaron como una sola voz.

—¿Queréis la sangre del monstruo? ¿Nuestras pesadillas cesarán si ella deja de respirar? ¿Su sangre borrará nuestras heridas, nuestras ofensas? ¿Nuestras lágrimas?—Y cada pregunta era coreada con un sí brutal, que sacudía la espina dorsal de Yona. Pero ella seguía con la vista al frente, perdida en los colores de su corazón—. ¡Decidme! ¿Lo harán?

—¡SÍ!

—¿Y entonces? ¿Su sangre evitará esta guerra o morirá por nada? —La mirada de pánico de Yona fue inevitable. Pero Kouren tan solo la miró de reojo y asestó entonces el golpe final—. ¿Preferís venganza, igual que yo?

—¡VENGANZA!

—El pueblo de Xing elige la venganza —declara con solemnidad. Y la turba ruge, con las gargantas enronquecidas, sedientas de sangre, de la sangre de Yona. Finalmente, cuando ya los tiene donde quiere, Kouren alza las manos, instándoles una vez más a callar—. Así sea.

Y luego el silencio absoluto.

Solo se escucha el roce de los firmes pasos del sanador militar sobre la madera el cadalso. Con respeto pero sin cruzar la mirada con la de Yona, levanta sus mangas y realiza un corte longitudinal en cada una de las muñecas. Es sencillo, realmente. Yona hace una mueca con la boca cerrada, cuando la hoja hiende su carne, conteniendo un gesto de dolor, pero de sus labios no sale ningún gemido.

Y la sangre empieza a gotear al suelo.

 _No mires, Hak._

Cae, cae la sangre de Hiryuu sobre la madera, y se desliza, creando caprichosos caminitos de brillante carmesí hasta las botas de la heredera del trono de Xing.

—No mires, Hak —repite Jae-Ha, sin saber que son las mismas palabras de Yona. Pero Hak mueve con brusquedad el hombro, deshaciéndose de su agarre, manteniendo la vista al frente.

—Déjame, tengo que hacerlo —En verdad, _tiene que hacerlo_. Tiene que saber el momento exacto en que su corazón, el de los dos, deje de latir.

Gota tras gota, los ojos de Yona se van volviendo turbios, y se va apagando el brillo de la vida en ellos. La cabeza se desploma sobre su pecho, menguadas las fuerzas que la sostienen, y cae de rodillas al suelo. Yona hace un esfuerzo, luchando contra el sopor, contra el sueño que asalta a los exanguinados, y alza como puede las muñecas. El movimiento es débil, pero el significado está claro. _Mírame, princesa, mira mi sangre_ , pareciera decir. _Mira el rojo_.

Y Kouren mira su sangre. El rojo sigue cayendo, el rojo mancha sus botas, el rojo se cuela por entre los maderos, tiñendo el suelo de Xing.

Otro rojo vela su rostro y cubre sus blancas mejillas, los ojos se cierran, rindiéndose al falso sueño, y las manos caen, blandas, sobre su falda. El rostro pálido, desprovisto de color, y el aliento somero, casi inexistente.

A Yona la vida se le escapa por las muñecas.

 _Mira el rojo, Kouren._

Un murmullo recorre las filas. Empieza bajito, como el ruido de un arroyo lejano.

—No. Para —dice alguien—. No lo hagas —dice otro—. Es solo una niña —dice uno de los oficiales—. Esto es vergonzoso —dice otro, alzando la voz. El murmullo crece, como una ola, rugiente, moviéndose por entre la multitud. Repitiéndose, haciéndose eco de sí mismo—. ¡Para! ¡Detente! —Y la semilla que sembró Mizari, el insano Mizari, da sus frutos entre los hombres de Kouren. La brutalidad y la locura, el desprecio por la vida, ceden paso con asombro al lodo de la vergüenza y al rechazo por la sangre derramada—. ¿Qué estamos haciendo? —Y una voz, más alta que las demás, grita, espantada de sí misma—. ¿Cuándo nos convertimos en monstruos?

 _Mira el rojo que te traerá la paz._

 _Tú eres el monstruo._

Y Yona se derrumba. El horrible ruido húmedo de su cuerpo cayendo sobre su propia sangre, resulta obsceno. Un gemido de espanto y vergüenza escapa de mil gargantas.

—¡Sálvala! ¡Sálvala! —repiten.

Y Kouren entonces lo entiende. Por fin lo entiende. La sangre no es más que sangre. El rojo no es venganza. Es el monstruo que vive en ti.

 _Tú eres el monstruo._

—¡Corred! —grita entonces la princesa, con la garganta llena de lágrimas y de vergüenza—. ¡Salvadla!

Y antes de que a nadie le diera tiempo a reaccionar o a moverse, Hak y los dragones ya habían saltado al cadalso.

Yoon estaba con ellos.

La multitud calla.

* * *

La noticia voló con el viento. El sacrificio —no, el acto de amor— de Yona corrió de boca en boca, sobrepasando el campamento y yendo más allá, lejos, bien lejos… Más allá de las colinas de Kouka y de los ríos de Xing, fue su sangre (roja como la de cualquiera) la que le recordó al mundo que la vida debe prevalecer sobre la muerte y el odio.

Al anochecer, con las últimas luces, las tropas de Xing se retiraron de la frontera. La avanzadilla del ejército de Soo-Won envió mensajeros pidiendo nuevas instrucciones. No había enemigos contra los que luchar.

En el camino a Xing, Soo-Won rompe el sello de lacre del pergamino que un jinete agotado ha traído a lomos de un caballo resollante y sudoroso. Esta misiva cuenta otra historia…

—Yona… —exhalan sus labios, un suspiro, un nombre, una despedida…

El pergamino parece bailar en el aire hasta caer al suelo.

Las tropas de la tribu del Agua no llegaron a salir de su territorio.

* * *

La luna está alta cuando Tao entra con sigilo en la estancia, cuidándose de no despertar a su hermana. Pero Kouren no duerme. Está sentada, la espalda doblada, con los brazos apoyados en las piernas mirándose las manos. La luz del candil crea sombras bajo sus ojos cansados.

—¿Estás satisfecha, hermana? —susurra Tao, acercándose.

Pero Kouren calla. Tao, entre el susurro de las telas de sus vestiduras, toma asiento a su lado en el lecho, mirando al frente, a la nada. Tan solo aguarda… Espera pacientemente.

—Siempre tuviste razón —dice Kouren en algún momento, quebrando el silencio—. Y ella también… —Tao escucha, y su hermana no puede ver el afecto en su mirada—. La venganza no resuelve nada.

Tao asiente y exhala un suspiro triste.

—¿Vivirá? —pregunta Kouren con la voz quebrada.

—Los dioses lo quieran… —le responde Tao, cerrando los ojos y entonando una plegaria silenciosa.

Kouren se remueve, inquieta, a su lado. Se restriega las manos, una contra otra, con fuerza, con desesperación, limpiándoselas de una sangre que solo ella puede ver.

—Tiene que vivir… —dice de pronto, mirando al frente—. Ella… —susurra, con la voz y el alma rendidas—. Ella tiene que enseñarme…

—¿A qué, hermana? —pregunta Tao.

—A vivir sin odio…

—Reza, pues, hermana mía —Tao toma la mano de su hermana, helada, entre las suyas—, y que los dioses escuchen tus plegarias…

 _Vive, Yona, vive…_

* * *

 _Tu vida creará una tormenta que sacudirá este reino,_

 _propagándose como las ondas de un estanque._

 _Solo así, la sangre de Hiryuu se convertirá en el amanecer de un nuevo mundo._

—Tu destino siempre fue superar a Hiryuu —se decía un hombre, sentado frente a la cascada, el pelo ocultándole los ojos y ramitas en el pelo—. Larga y próspera vida, hime-sama.

Por una vez, el sacerdote llora de alegría.


End file.
